


【兰豆/罗枝】沙漠

by JelsaFrost



Category: Great Pretender, Great Pretender（Anime）, 大欺诈师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 酒神×魅魔，小甜饼HE。✨送给汛✨【无人把你打捞起，世界能否不再抛弃你。】
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【兰豆/罗枝】沙漠

**Author's Note:**

> 酒神×魅魔，小甜饼HE。  
> ✨送给汛✨  
> 【无人把你打捞起，世界能否不再抛弃你。】

海浪清洗血迹，妄图温暖战败的神祇。

“咳，多年不打，你下手更狠了，不愧有‘复仇之神’的美誉。”恶魔输得心服口服，“愿赌服输，你想从我这里得到什么？”

酒神擦拭干净身体沾上的血污和汗渍，换上朴素的粗布长衫，仔细想了想，又披了件深色斗篷，“听说你新得了一位能力出色的小魅魔，我想调.教一下。”

恶魔闻言很是得意：“你说姓枝村的那个人类？随便，他在黄金之城狩猎。”

“好，”酒神凝视深海，“海底的东西，你先守住。”

满天星河点缀天幕，枯枝燃烧的“嘎嘎”声响在寂静中尤显刺耳，火光照亮了漆黑的夜，浓郁的食物香气唤醒了晕厥过去的旅人。

男人位置背光，在斗篷的遮掩下只露出了金色的额发，嘴里哼着不知名的小曲，听起来心情不错。

“你醒了，那就起来吃东西吧。”

枝村真人从保暖的毯子里爬出来，焦糖色眼眸被橘红色火光勾勒出诱人的形状，无言胜有声，摄人心魄，“谢谢你救了我。”

可惜，这一回魅魔的魔法暂时失效。

“罗兰·蒂埃里，这是我的名字。”听到声音的男人抬头，半张脸都被丝巾遮住，只露出一双星辰散落的眼睛，再开口时的嗓音比葡萄酒还醉人，“你呢？迷路的旅人。”

枝村真人作出不好意思的神情：“老子是当地人！只是……回城之前没养足体力，今天遇上大风没力气抵抗而已。”

之前的九百九十八个人都是这么开始轻信他的，想必眼前这位也不例外，定会共情而迈入魅魔设下的陷阱。

罗兰沉思了会，选择相信枝村真人：“那真是辛苦你了，过来吃东西吧，虽然只有几块肉和几杯酒。”

这就是让枝村真人为难的地方。身为魅魔，他无法食用人/间的食物，万一产生副作用，非但不能摄取这只猎物的灵魂，没准他会被反噬一口也说不定。

不过，魅魔可以喝酒啊！

枝村真人掂量那几个酒瓶，问道：“我只想喝酒，可以吗？”

罗兰仍然保持着笑脸，递给满脸好奇的男孩其中一瓶酒：“当然，这是加了咖啡和柠檬皮的白兰地。”

制成螺旋状的柠檬皮沉淀在瓶底，柠檬的清爽混合咖啡的香醇流入白兰地里，枝村真人只是一小口一小口地抿，但烈性酒的烧灼感还是引起了他喉咙的不适，“啊，要是有冰块就好了。”

这么想着，枝村悄悄地使用了魅魔的能力，偷偷往白兰地里加冰块，让酒入.喉.下.腹时的口感更加柔和。

罗兰越发觉得有趣，分明不会饮酒，还要逞强全部灌完，酒神的酒瓶永远不会干涸，里面的酒再怎么喝都喝不完的。

“枝豆，要不要换个酒尝尝。”罗兰将疑问句说成肯定句的气势，“三种不同口味的威士忌哦。”

古铜色酒液散发出类似于水果的香甜，枝村真人开始犹豫：“你……不能只我一个人喝。”

开玩笑，我醉你醒，我还怎么勾.搭你。

“好啊，一起喝。”罗兰摘下兜帽，金色的秀发比柔顺的丝绸过之不及，灰蓝色眼睛如同海底深处，无形之中向枝村真人发出指引，“但光喝酒太没意思了，不如这样吧，枝豆，我们边抛.骰.子.边喝怎么样？谁输谁就得脱一件衣服。”

枝村真人瞥了眼罗兰放在帐篷角落的旅行袋，灵机一动：“还得穿上对方指定的衣服！”

“没问题。”罗兰从斗篷里掏出两只雕花银杯，“我们互相喝对方的点数，你先抛。”

结果，枝村真人抛了个三，罗兰却是六。

罗兰解下丝巾，五官像是得到过美神的特别关照般完美：“枝豆，愿赌服输哦？”

“少啰嗦，酒拿来。”枝村真人爽快地解开斗篷，健康的肤色仿佛他真是个人类。青年虽觉木头的醇香有些难闻，但浓郁的口感围着味蕾不断轰炸，后颈涌上来后的馀香像团烈火烧穿了他的胃部，头上的角隐隐有冒出之势。

罗兰早看穿了枝村真人的障眼法，可他就乐意陪他的小魅魔玩玩：“行啦，枝豆，我们下一局吧。”

“等一下，我要换什么衣服？”

“别着急，屯着等下一起换。”

接下来，枝村真人的点数是二，罗兰是五。

枝村真人差点没忍住捏爆酒杯，半信半疑地看着罗兰：“罗兰，你是不是诈我？”

罗兰从第二个酒瓶里倒出另一种口味的波本威士忌，殷红色的液体令枝村真人不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“能不能……换一种？”

“怎么了？”罗兰问。

枝村真人说不出口。

是他用颤抖的双臂亲手把母亲交给恶魔的，血花铺成大海的鳞片，造就虚幻的水晶棺，守护被撒入海里的骨.灰。

枝村真人强行摁下反胃的感觉，随手拿起一只酒杯迅速灌入口中，压根没注意到他拿的是罗兰的酒杯。

紫罗兰的花香很是清爽，连带着酒的口感都变得甘甜不少，烈火灼烧的触感总算有了好转。

酒汁自枝村真人的嘴角滑落，留下蜿蜒的水痕，贴合颈动脉的位置缓缓滑过锁骨，消失在衣服里面。

“紫罗兰……罗兰……”一口气喝了十一杯酒，枝村真人本就菜的酒量也差不多耗得一干二净了，“靠，小爷的任务还没完成，不能睡……”说完，他摸向自己尾椎骨的位置，用力地掐了一下。

“你嘀嘀咕咕念叨什么呢，”罗兰没听清枝村说的后半句，但看他疼得龇牙咧嘴的模样，大概是在努力让自己保持清醒吧，“枝豆，现在你只剩一条内.裤了，还继续吗？”

“继续！小爷怕过谁！”半清醒状态下的魅魔无意识地暴露了本性，跟罗兰对话的口气都没那么客气了，“还是威士忌？！”

“嗯，最后一种，有牛奶的味道哦。”罗兰端着酒杯坐到枝村真人身旁，如红茶般浓郁的色泽以摇曳的火焰为背景，“张嘴，我喂你喝。”

这般亲昵的举动要么是恋人要么是朋友做才合适，可他们两个之间算什么呢？

枝村真人耳朵动了动，泛红的耳尖已有恢复原形的趋势：“不、不用了，我可以……呃唔……”

没等枝村真人把“自己来”说出来，罗兰便掐住他的双颊让他张口，稍微带有苦杏仁味和葡萄甜味的汁水瞬间落入喉咙，只剩余牛奶的余香持续在口腔内扩散。

“唔……停下……我不喝了！”枝村真人咳了好几声，“这牛奶味也太奇怪了，还是……的味道好吃。”

罗兰伸手替枝村真人擦拭干净嘴边残余的酒渍，大拇指有意无意摩挲过他湿润的嘴唇：“我没听见你说什么，枝豆。”

在私心方面，神和人无异。早就听闻魅魔分不清楚牛奶与精///液，罗兰才使坏以奶代酒，同样使用障眼法骗他的小枝豆全部喝了下去。

目前看来这个传言应该是假的，魅魔可以分清楚，但还能不能忍耐索取的渴望，姑且让他再试试……

肩头忽然一重，罗兰抱起睡着的枝村真人，扯过毯子让他躺平着睡：“有点可爱，不过太好逗了吧……恶魔手下的其他魅魔得有多傻啊。”

睡着了游戏也没法继续了，罗兰正想离开去找恶魔算账，衣角却被枝村真人紧紧地抓住：“罗兰……讨厌……不许走……”

眼角沁出一颗泪珠，梦魇缠身的魅魔居然哭了。

魅魔从不哭泣，这些眼泪……是命运赐予酒神的礼物。

枝村真人从毛毯里伸出来一截纤细的小腿，罗兰索性握住他的脚踝把人给扯了出来，一条深紫色的尖角尾巴立刻缠住了罗兰白皙的小臂，还黏糊糊地轻挠了两下。

自然而然的，罗兰瞧见了藏在棕色短发间的两只尖尖角，玩心大起的酒神对其上下触碰，轻佻的眼神逐渐染上温柔，拨开迷雾重现太阳，他沉迷在喜悦的甜美空气中。

“罗兰……我要吃……”角和尾巴是枝村真人最敏感的地方，受到刺激后他不得不睁开双眼，企图攻略他的第九百九十九个目标，“别玩我的角。”

罗兰故作惊讶：“枝豆，原来你不是人类呀。”

枝村真人也不慌不忙，知道又如何，面对手无缚鸡之力的人类他还是绰绰有余的：“没错，我是魅魔，会吃人的那种。”

怎么可能，当然是骗人的。

“太可爱了，”罗兰低低地笑了声，拿起毯子给枝村真人披上，继而用认真的语气说道，“你为什么要骗我。”

扮猪吃老虎太好玩了。

尾巴被罗兰拿捏在手中，枝村真人不敢不说实话，吞吞吐吐地道：“我的……力量来源，他要求我待在黄金之城骗够一千个人，之后他就会实现我一个愿望。”

往事如烟的落寞浮现在枝村真人脸上，罗兰想起那片炼狱海：“为了你的母亲吗？”

“你？！”枝村真人立刻跳起身来，躲得离罗兰半米远，“你不会是恶魔假扮来骗我的吧？！”

罗兰莞尔，一时之间竟难以启齿。

恶魔忌惮酒神的实力和地位，在打斗时已经实话实说，枝村的母亲不可能死而复生。

死.人的肉体无法渡过炼狱海，顶多只留下骨灰，而一经海水浸泡，连转世轮回的机会都渺茫。

罗兰扭头看向枝村真人，与他对视，自嘲的眼神直直进入焦糖色眼底：“我不是恶魔，但也不是什么好人。”

世人待酒神如救赎般的存在，但若不是罪孽极深，何必执着于救赎。

所以他不但不救世人，连自己都不管。

他不需要。

罗兰拿手遮住了眼，良久，枝村真人披着毯子膝行至他身后，靠着他的背部使劲蹭：“罗兰……”迷糊的魅魔抱住罗兰，双手乱摸他结实的胸肌。

罗兰回过神，抬手抚摸枝村真人的头发：“我在啦，不过你这么抱着我，我不好动哦，小枝豆。”

枝村真人嗅到了罗兰身上的香水味，新鲜的佛手柑，更多的却是烈酒的香辛，“我在跟你撒娇啦……”他头上的小角时不时顶到罗兰的耳根，尽管是酒精催动，但做出依赖性举动对于枝村真人而言还是件会害羞的事。

“什么？”罗兰抿嘴一笑，“枝豆，你真是……越来越可爱了。”

“跟你撒娇不行吗！”枝村真人心急道，被灌醉的魅魔毫无章法，“罗兰……我……我饿了……”

罗兰牵住枝豆贴在他胸前的手，强硬地十指相扣：“因为牛奶？”

“嗯。”

罗兰宠溺地笑了笑，低头噙住枝村真人的唇。

枝村真人忽然瞪大了眼睛，急急地张开嘴，放任罗兰细细品尝，酒味在味蕾上跳跃，让人措手不及，彼此口中的蜜液缠绕在舌间摩挲，足够温情。

“不……不要在这里……”枝豆揪着罗兰的衣服，顺从地闭上眼睛。

“那我们换个地方，”罗兰不知从哪找出了一件透明软纱，温热的手指划过肌肤，他刻意忽视了魅魔眼里灼灼的情意，“睡一觉，醒来你就能得到你想要的了。”

枝村真人脑内放空，忘了思考，也不想思考，只是凭借本能反应抱住罗兰，紧些，再紧些。

作为黄金之城的领主，枝村真人的住所自是金碧辉煌，灯火明亮，上等毛毯软硬适度，陷在里头很快便能让人生出倦意。

枝村真人将脸埋在罗兰颈边，手依旧抱着罗兰不肯松开，嘴里念念有词要吃精液。

“我保证，我的爱人。”罗兰声音轻快，连散落在眼底的星点光亮都是满满的愉悦。

替枝村真人换上薄纱衬衫和蕾丝女用内裤后，恶魔给的镂空震动球从罗兰口袋里掉了出来，“能根据情绪的起伏来调整震动的速度和频率哦，很适合你的小枝豆吧？”

遭到镂空球按压的括约肌刺痛感更加强烈，枝村真人颤抖着惊醒，一口咬住罗兰的手腕，罗兰也不恼，隔着那件透明衬衫细吻枝豆的脊椎骨。

球越震越猛，枝村真人忍不住双腿大开，罗兰架住他的小腿，肆意欣赏胯部露出的艳丽，以及被前段的勃起浸湿了的纯白蕾丝。

“枝豆，转过来我这边。”

罗兰伸直腿让枝豆跨坐在他身上，流畅的人鱼线被立起的硬物抵住，“你很期待嘛，这么硬……”罗兰握住那根勃起，又抓又捏，前后夹击的快感令枝村真人达到高潮。

酒神没料到，这居然是魅魔的第一次：“你以前，没和别人做过吗？”

“怎么可能！当然没有……”枝村真人脸红着辩驳道。

他只要把人骗到手，让恶魔来收取灵魂，再提取出精液就好了，像这样真枪实弹地干一场，还真没尝试过。

“你真的……各个地方地方都很可爱呢！”罗兰低头吮吸枝村真人的乳尖，并捏住另一颗用指尖捻压，“可爱到我的下半身都有感觉了。”

“那……我帮你吧。”枝村真人强忍着震动改变姿势，转身去解罗兰的裤子，尾椎骨处翘起的尾巴扫过罗兰面颊，尖端还沾了点腥膻的浊白。

刚开始，枝村真人只敢对着龟头小鸡啄米似的亲吻，罗兰不由得发笑：“枝豆，这样子是吃不到精液的。”

“唔……你这里太大了……”枝村真人艰难地吞了半根，说话都变得含糊，“把……它取出来……”

“不行，还不够。”罗兰开始给枝村真人高高抬起的翘臀按摩，再取了些他的体液湿润穴口，清凉的液体令震动球在肠道里面一颤又一颤。

枝村真人很快就被摁到了敏感点，一时激动，没忍住被罗兰的性器深喉了：“嗯……”他虽然觉得很难受，但为了吃饱肚子，仍然在扭着身子笨拙地摸索，罗兰被枝村真人可怜兮兮的目光弄得心软，在他嘴里释放了出来。  
“满意了吧，枝豆。”

枝豆舍不得一口气全咽下去，而是一点一点的慢慢吞，甚至还吐出一点舌尖舔干净嘴角溢出来的精液，绯红的眼尾诱惑感十足，“搞什么，你这家伙的下面太夸张了吧，又大又热……”

“可是你很喜欢啊，”罗兰坐起来搂住枝豆，琢磨什么时候把震动球取出来，“吃饱了吗？”

“差、差不多吧。”

“那接下来，就轮到你喂饱我了。”

罗兰按住枝村真人的手腕，低头吻住那被咬出齿印的唇，灵巧的手三两下便剥下了蕾丝内裤，魔法让黑夜与白天颠倒，他们瞬移到了酒神的宫殿。

酒神打了个响指，金黄色的液体立刻盈满了汉白玉砌成的酒池，魅魔来不及准备就被抛入了酒中，因为没及时换气还挣扎了几下，很快又被接着下水的人环住腰亲吻渡气。

“呼啊……”趁着枝豆喘气的工夫，罗兰把枝豆抵在石壁上，一根手指进入了他的后穴。

“你的后面还没吃饱嘛，”罗兰取出了那个碍事的震动球，加多了一根手指，“枝豆，放松点，你咬得太紧了。”

“你被插试试看！这怎么放松！”枝豆一脸难为情，“靠，你不要再加手指了！都三根了！”

罗兰笑了笑，抬起枝村真人的下颔，稍稍用力吻住他的喉结：“不先适应手指的话，等下正式开始你会很痛的哦。”

在水池里面的前戏相当怪异，枝村真人忍不住夹紧双腿：“不行……水灌进去……很奇怪……”虽说罗兰娴熟的手法让他感到莫名的舒服。

“别怕，难受就咬我。”罗兰掐住枝村真人的腰侧，“扶着池沿，乖，听话。”

枝村真人被迫撅着腰，细长的腿被罗兰叠成一个不可思议的弧度，“枝豆，放松。”罗兰牵住枝村的手，小心又和缓地闯入了他的后庭。

“慢……慢点……”手指抠着石壁上的花纹，生理性盐水顺着枝村真人的眼角滑落，侧脸与图案表面的凹凸紧贴，打颤的双腿再也站不稳，只得哆哆嗦嗦地架在罗兰的肩膀上，“不要了……痛……”

罗兰轻轻抚摸枝村真人弓起的脊背，爱抚地亲了亲他的眼睛，一边柔声哄人一边加重抽插的力道，“很快就舒服了，相信我。”

敏感点被一次次触碰到，枝村真人随着罗兰的动作起起伏伏，最终被罗兰内射，不止甬道内被灌得满满的，甚至还有装不下的在穴口边缘徘徊，欲落不落。

被折腾了一宿，枝村真人累得连坐着的力气都没了，罗兰抱起他往卧房走去：“不委屈，今晚我哄你睡觉。”

枝村真人疲惫地合上了眼睛，岂料这晚他竟真的做了个好梦——他梦到了逝去的母亲，面目和善的女人一步一朵血莲，走到他身前，揉了揉那柔顺的短发：“孩子，这么长时间，辛苦你啦。”

月光融入海里，她终于得到解脱，离开了炼狱海。

枝村真人露出不舍，和母亲拥抱道别：“再见，妈妈。”

醒来时，他睡在罗兰的怀里，身上魅魔的体征已消失不见，然而各处鲜红的吻痕着实不容忽视。

一脸“非礼勿视”的恶魔站在床位，忍无可忍地嚷道：“喂，酒神，召唤我出现你却还在睡美人？赶紧给我起来！”

罗兰不情愿地看着恶魔，把他的枝豆往怀里更紧地搂了搂，蹙眉问道：“你们的契约解开了吗？”

“你看他哪还像个魅魔？”

“他就算长角和尾巴也不像啊。”

“停停停，”枝村真人不得不开口打断斗嘴的两位，“人数不是还没够吗？”

恶魔气急离开：“你骗够了一千个人，你自由了。”

“不是才九百九十九个吗？”

“算上你，你自己也被骗了。”罗兰看着枝村真人疑惑的神情，心像是突然被针扎了一下般的疼。

枝村真人沉默半晌，方恍然大悟：“所以昨晚的梦？！是真的？！”

“谁知道呢。”


End file.
